Too Little, Too Late
by bookworm3
Summary: Gabriella was going out with Ryan but he never paid attention so she broke it off. Now, Ryan wants to get back together and Troy is there to help! Oneshot songfic bitter Ryella and Troyella!


**I decided to make a oneshot of this song because it's one of my favs! **

**Too Little, Too Late**

**Bitter Ryella, Troyella **

**(Gabriella's POV)**

**Come with me, stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

I was at my locker talking to my best friend Troy Bolton when Ryan Evans, my suppose boyfriend, comes right in between Troy and I.

"Hey babe, Sharpay and my parents aren't gonna be home tonight. How about you come over and we have some fun?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Sorry, I'm helping Troy out and I'm not your babe anymore!" I say.

**You take my hand, and you say you've changed**

**But boy you know your beggin don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game**

"Oh come on you know I've changed! Just come over?" he says.

"NO!" I yell and I run to Troy's secret spot. I sit down on the bench and cry in my hands. Then I feel a familiar hand pull me into a comforting hug.

**So let me on down**

**Cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**Your chance has come and gone**

**And you know**

"Sh, Sh, Gabby its okay. Ryan is a bastard, you've got to move on!" he says reassuringly.

I smile into his chest and pull back, "You're right! I've got to let him know Gabriella Montez is no weakling!" I say standing up and wiping my last tears away.

"That's the spirit Montez!" Troy says and we laugh and head to homeroom.

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

That Friday, Troy and I and the rest of the gang were at a party. I went to go to the bathroom when Ryan cornered me in the wall.

"Ryan what do you want?!" I said.

"Come see me tomorrow night, he says holding up tickets, it'll be fun!"

"No Ryan! I don't want anything to do with you" I say trying to push him off.

"Come on baby you know you want me!" he says kissing my neck.

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

"Ryan get off me!" I yell.

"Oh come on! You know you like me!" he says still kissing my neck.

"Evans she said to get off her!" I turned to look at the voice and saw Troy pulling Ryan away from me.

"Don't touch her again you bastard!" Troy yells and Ryan just walks away.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asks softly caressing my cheek and I shake my head no.

"Can you please take me home?" I ask and he nods.

**I was young and in love**

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate**

"What the hell is wrong with him?! I mean, when we were dating he cared less about me and now he tries to woo mw everytime he gets!" I complain to Troy. We were at my house alone and I had changed into tanktop and shorts. Troy had also changed to a wife beater and sweatpants since he always left clothes here just in case.

"He is just mad that you broke up with him. He is trying to hook up with you so you'll see what a supposedly great guy he is" Troy say and I roll my eyes.

**Go find someone else**

**In lettin you go**

**I'm lovin myself**

**You gotta problem**

**But don't come askin me for help**

"Well I don't care! He should've done that a long time ago! I'm letting Ryan Evans go for good!" I say sitting on my bed next to Troy.

**Cause ya know**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

"So, would you mind going to the carnival tomorrow with me instead of Ryan's recital?" he asks and I giggle.

"More than anything!"

Saturday came quick for me and I had decided to wear a Cha Cha Vente Ruched Layered-Look Top with a DKNY Jeans Cotton Mermaid Skirt**( Link on Profile). **

"Gabby! Troy's here!" my mom yelled. I walked downstairs and saw Troy sitting on the couch waiting patiently. I tapped his shoulder and her turned around, and his eyes widened and he stood up.

"Gabi you look, wow!" he said and I giggled and we left. It had been a couple of hours later and we had gone on all the rides. We had just finished playing a water shoot game and Troy won.

"Aw! I wanted the bear!" I whined.

"In that case, sir can I have the bear?" Troy asked and her handed the bear over to me. I squealed and kissed his cheek.

**I can love with all of my heart baby**

**I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**

**With a player like you, I don't have a prayer**

**That's the way to live, yeah oh**

"Thank you so much Troy!" I said after kissing his cheek.

"Well the bear was nothing-

"Not the bear, listening to my rant last night" I said as we walked to his car.

He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead, "I'd listen to your rant anytime" he said as I giggled.

**It's just too little, too late**

**Yeah**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

"Troy?" I ask as he walks me up to my doorstep.

"What?" he asks and I lean in and kiss his lips softly.

"Thank you for a great night" I say after we pull back.

"I'd do it for you anytime" he says and a start to walk away but then stops and turns around.

"What is it?" I ask but this time he kisses me. We pull away and I smile widely.

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asks.

"I'd like that!" I say and we kiss again.

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

"So, there is absolutely no possibility that you would dump me for Ryan?" Troy asks his arms still around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"No possibility at all. He's just, Too little too late" I say and we kiss knowing we'd be together forever.

**I hope you like it! Please review and comment. Also, NEW CHAPTER FOR OLD TALENTS, DISCOVERED LOVE! GO READ IT! LOL**

**You guys rock hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
